


Warm Feelings

by xelgodde



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, badly-written campfire fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelgodde/pseuds/xelgodde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just really wanted to write some rhys/vaughn and the ao3 tag generator gave me "badly-written campfire fluff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Feelings

Rhys shuddered, huddling closer to the fire. It was pretty late, and they — they being he, Vaughn, Fiona, and Sasha — were lucky enough to find enough stuff to start a fire. Damn this Pandoran desert. During the day they were dying of heat and throughout the night they were fucking freezing.

“Dude, are you okay? You’re already really close to the fire but you keep getting closer.” Vaughn looked at him, worry furrowing his eyebrows. He stared at Rhys with concern.

“Yeah, I’m just— it’s really cold.” Rhys replied.

Everyone but Rhys was a reasonable distance from the fire. The half-pinstriped man was practically in the fire, with how close he was to it. Vaughn tugged on his arm.

“You gotta back up from it, bro. Something might spark out and hit you.”

Rhys complied, albeit with a shiver. He didn’t know why the cold seemed to hit him so hard. The only thing he was thankful for at the moment was the fact that Jack wasn’t around for once. Or, at least, he wasn’t _present_. Jack would always be in his mind and Rhys would never escape. He groaned at the thought.

The only thing about Rhys that survived the general horribleness of Pandora was his hair. His dumb, slicked back hair that he had gotten done a few days ago, though it felt like weeks had passed.

Rhys’ thoughts were interrupted when Vaughn’s arms wrapped around him. Rhys leaned back into his friend’s touch. He was exhausted — mentally, physically, and emotionally. Pandora really took a toll on him; sure, working for Hyperion was awful, but at least he probably wouldn’t die due to extreme temperatures in Helios. _Probably._

Vaughn sighed and set his head on top of Rhys’.

“At least the stars are nice out here.” Rhys said, staring up into the clear night sky.

“Yeah. Not even on Helios you could see them this clearly.” Vaughn whispered, looking up with him.

Rhys rolled over and put his head on his hands. Vaughn was still looking up at the sky, giving Rhys just a little while to stare at him. Vaughn looked like a huge nerd, and he was a huge nerd, but Rhys thought he was beautiful. In his own adorable way. The look Vaughn got when he was looking at something he thought incredible was— Rhys didn’t even know how to describe it.

Vaughn looked back from the sky and instead at Rhys. He smiled a little when he saw that look on his face— he looked so peaceful, happy even. Ever since they’d come to Pandora, he hadn’t seen that look.

“Rhyyyys. You’ve got that ridiculous look on your face again.” Vaughn grinned at him. God, he loved this nerd so much. And he knew Rhys loved him just as much.

“Aw, c’mon. I never look ridiculous!” Rhys pulled a dumb face, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Vaughn laughed.

“You always look ridiculous.”

“I do not!” Rhys pouted at him.

“Come here, you ridiculous giant.” Rhys scooted back up and sat cross-legged, across from Vaughn. He leaned over and gave him a small kiss. Vaughn squeaked and put his face in his hands.

“You still get embarrassed? Really?” Rhys snickered. “God, you’re adorable.”

Rhys yawned. The heat from the fire was finally getting to him, and now that he was warmed up, he was getting tired.

“Says the one who yawns like a kitten.”

“Shut up. I’m getting tired.”

He laid down on the ground, putting his hands under his head for some kind of pillow. Vaughn soon followed, snuggling up against him. It felt so good for them to be so close together again; they'd barely even been able to look at each other since they arrived on Pandora, thanks to all the chaos that had unfolded so quickly.

Soon enough, they both feel asleep, warmed by each other and the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> my first rhys/vaughn fic so i hope i did okay. also thank u sasha for helping me w/ the title


End file.
